They Come Back Wrong" Episode 6-1
by ClareBearStare
Summary: Glory's minions are just as devastated over her death as the scooby's are about Buffy's so they do a spell to bring her back, only the spell goes wrong and Glory comes back a little different.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER EP.6-1  
  
"They Come Back Wrong"  
  
  
  
1 GILES O.C  
  
Previously On Buffy the Vampire Slayer . .  
  
A clip from "No Place Like Home." Glory bashing down the door at the warehouse, Buffy rescuing the monk.  
  
2 MONK  
  
We had to hide the key, made it flesh and sent it to you.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn.  
  
A Clip from "Checkpoint." Glory is at Buffy's house.  
  
GLORY  
  
All I want is the Key! You either have it,  
  
or you know where to find it!  
  
Dawn begins to walk in.  
  
GLORY  
  
Kid, c'mere a sec!  
  
Later in "Checkpoint." Buffy is outside the magic shop with a Knight of Bizantuim.  
  
KNIGHT  
  
You protect the key of the Beast.  
  
The brotherhood will never stop until we have destroyed it, and you.  
  
Later in "Checkpoint." Buffy and the Watcher's Council are at the magic shop.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Just tell me what kind of demon I'm fighting.  
  
QUENTIN  
  
Glory isn't a demon. She's a God.  
  
Clip from "Family Ties." Dawn standing outside the living room with a dagger.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm not a Key. I'm not a thing.  
  
Later in "Family Ties." Dawn is at the hospital with Glory.  
  
GLORY  
  
You know what I'm starting to think? I'm thinking . .  
  
that you have No idea where my Key is!  
  
A Clip from "Tough Love." Glory is sitting with Tara on a bench at the multicultural fair about to brain-suck her. Willow sees them from a distance.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Noo! Tara!  
  
Glory's fingers go into Tara's brain, brain-sucking her. Cut to later in the episode, Willow is hugging Tara and crying.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Tara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
  
A clip from "Spiral." Buffy, Tara, Willow and Dawn are sitting on Buffy's bed. Glory breaks down the entire wall. Tara looks at Dawn.  
  
TARA  
  
Bright, swirly green shimmers!  
  
A look of discovery crosses Glory's face, Buffy grabs Dawn and breaks through the door.  
  
Later in "Spiral." Several knights of Bizantuim are attacking the gang's winibago. Cut to later in the episode, the gang is in a gas station, and the Knight's general is tied up.  
  
GREGOR  
  
She was cast out, banished  
  
to this "lower" plane of existence, forced  
  
to live and ultimately die trapped within  
  
the body of a mortal, a newborn male,  
  
created as her prison. Her own living Hell.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Kill the man, and the god dies.  
  
Later in "Spiral" a clip of Ben rushing towards the door in a panic.  
  
BEN  
  
You gotta let me out! You gotta let me out Now!  
  
Ben morphs into Glory.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Well what do you know? Benny finally did something right!  
  
A clip from "The Weight of the World." Glory and Dawn having a "heart to heart."  
  
DAWN  
  
I want to go home.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smiling) Sweetie, you're about to!  
  
Cut to later in the episode when things start falling apart. Buffy beating the hell out of Glory with a giant hammer, Glory, beaten, morphs into Ben. Buffy frowns, and leaves him. Giles suffocates him. Cut to the tower, where Doc begins to slice Dawn. Cut a bit to Buffy grabbing Dawn, blood trickles off of Dawn's leg into the air and begins to swirl around opening the portal.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Frightened) Buffy!  
  
Buffy looks down in horror at the forming portal. Cut to a few minutes later, Buffy is whispering in Dawn's ear. Slow motion, Buffy runs and leaps off the tower, making a glorious debut into death.  
  
BUFFY O.C.  
  
Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you.  
  
I'll always love you. But this is the work  
  
I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it  
  
out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my  
  
friends. You have to take care of them  
  
now -- you have to take care of each  
  
other. You have to be strong. Dawn.  
  
The hardest thing in this world is to  
  
live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.  
  
Shows Buffy's tombstone. It reads:  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
  
1981-2001  
  
BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND  
  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
  
A LOT  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Reopen the brand new season with Willow, Tara, Xander, Dawn and Giles sitting in Giles' living room. Everyone looks somber, Xander and Willow are holding stakes.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I think . .I think tonight went well.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah, well. Three vamps got away.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well yeah, but, they didn't look tough anyway.  
  
They'll probably get killed before they can bite anyone.  
  
Dawn looks down, obviously fighting off tears.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah. (Unconvincingly)  
  
TARA  
  
(Looks up.) On the plus side, we've finally got that ball of sunshine figured out!  
  
DAWN  
  
Do you think (pauses) Do you think you guys should be doing this?  
  
Any of it? Do you think (chokes over her next words)  
  
Buffy would want you to?  
  
GILES  
  
(Shifts uncomfortably) Yes, I think she would.  
  
She would want us to do what we can to keep the world as safe  
  
as she worked on keeping it. Every day.  
  
Everyone again sits in silence, looking at each other uncomfortably.  
  
EXT. The Graveyard. At first it seems like Buffy's but a closer look reveals a name; Ben Tramers. Camera pans up and we see several of Glory's old scabby minions standing around the gravestone. One of them was holding an egg of the Gorah demon that looked like the one Dawn had when she tried to raise her mother in "Forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
MINIONS  
  
Osiris, giver of darkness, taker of  
  
life, God of Gods - accept our  
  
offering. Bone, flesh, breath -  
  
yours, eternally.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
BUFFY OPENER  
  
INT. Buffy's room, lights dim and the mood dismal. A poster of an ice skater hangs on the wall with one corner dis-attached and folding over. Sad music in the background. You might want to find your box of tissues. Dawn stands in the doorway, a shadow over her lost and exhausted face. A hand sets itself on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
GILES  
  
(Gently) Dawn, we have to leave now.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Sniffs) Yeah.  
  
Dawn and Giles in not-quite slow motion turn from Buffy's room, and you get the feeling like the dim light goes out with their departure, into the realm of no-more. Tear-fest for Buffy lovers. The two walk down the stairs and out the front door. The scoobies are all waiting for them, like they didn't have enough guts to go in. Giles and Dawn tur around and look at the house one last time.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(To Dawn) Do you, have everything?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods, eyes motioning to the bookbag strapped to her back) Yeah.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We, could do magic tonight. I could teach you something.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Coldly) No. I don't want to learn.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Looks at Tara helplessly) O-okay. Rent a movie?  
  
TARA  
  
We could rent "Bring It On", you know,  
  
the one with the Cheerleaders? You might like that.  
  
DAWN  
  
No. A girl in there reminds me of, of  
  
(Cant say it. Looks down)  
  
TARA  
  
(Slightly cringing.) Games? Monopoly?  
  
Dawn refuses to answer, instead she folds her arms under her chest stubbornly and purses her lips. Xander looks at her with empathy obviously sharing her pain but unable to come up with any words of comfort.  
  
GILES  
  
(Shifts.) Alright then, shall we?  
  
The group slowly turns around and walks away from the house. The house looms behind them like in "The Haunting" as if it was living and sharing the same pain as everyone else. House fades away.  
  
INT. Glory and Ben's old apartment. Minions are rushing around like the devil himself is at their heels, picking up this, dusting off that.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Quickly, not a thing out of place!  
  
It must be perfect for the Great One's return!  
  
The minion takes out a trinket from his pocket, a talisman that had an image of Glorificus on it as seen at the gravesite. He places it carefully in a drawer at her vanity and slides it shut.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Yes, the Fluffy and Soft one will want to be pleased!  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Raises eyebrows and smiles.) Will Our Most-soft-skinned, Attractive One  
  
desire another bubble bath?  
  
The other minions stop what they are doing and simply stare at him amazed at his daringness to make such a comment.  
  
MINION #3  
  
Don't tell me you never peaked through your blindfold!  
  
The other minions simply stare at him, appalled and fearful. Minion #3 suddenly looks embarrassed.  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Unconvincingly.) That was a joke. (Pauses.)  
  
I would never disrespect the Great Glorificus.  
  
Minions give each other strange looks for a second then go back to readying the apartment.  
  
EXT. At the graveyard, a similar peaceful, calm look of the gravestone until we can once again recognize it as Ben's. A small rustling sound can be heard, and we can see two fingers poking through the dirt like little earthworms breaking out above ground for the first time. They wiggle around for a second, then slowly elongate and become dirty hands, which are attached to upper arms, elbows, shoulders, and then a dirty, wild looking head makes it's way out. Glory opens her eyes.  
  
GLORY  
  
Huh, I'm alive.  
  
Glory quickly pulls the rest of her out as well, and stands on two dirty, wobbly legs. She looks down at herself and utter horror is seen in her bulging eyes.  
  
GLORY  
  
And, I'm so, Disgusting!  
  
INT. Dawn, sitting on the floor at Willow and Tara's. Her back is turned at it looks like she may be silently crying. Willow and Tara look at each other concerned, sadness, hurt and longing apparent in their vacant eyes.  
  
TARA  
  
We should, do something. Keep busy. (Eyes Dawn.)  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah. Busy.  
  
Willow eyes something on her bed and picks it up, running it through her fingers. It's a pink hair bandana. She can no longer help it, tears well up in her eyes. Tara stands up.  
  
TARA  
  
Willow. (Hugs her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow bursts out into tears, her strength obviously non-existent anymore as she buries her head on Tara's shoulder. Tara glances at Dawn with concern for a moment, but Dawn is unmoving and she cradles Willow once more, raining kisses on her forehead. Tara closes her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was crying too. Dawn remains still, but her shoulders begin to shake up and down in silent sobs.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Dark and dismal like Willow and Tara's room, and Xander and Anya are sitting on the bed with their backs to each other in uneasy silence.  
  
ANYA  
  
Heaven is lucky.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Obviously confused, cranes his neck around.) What?  
  
ANYA  
  
They got two good people. Really closely together.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah. God got a bite out of life.  
  
INT. Giles' living room. There is something, a giant portrait of Buffy hanging on the wall. Giles is starting at it. He picks up a bottle of whiskey.  
  
GILES  
  
A toast to you. Brave, strong, and valiant. (Takes a swig.)  
  
INT. Spike's crypt. Spike takes a bottle away from his lips and tosses it angrily aside but with lack of force. He picks up the head of the mannequin he had of her often seen in season five.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh, sweet Slayer.  
  
Never thought I'd be so heartbroken over one of your kind.  
  
Spike runs his hand gently over the mannequin face, obviously in pain. He gently sets the head on a chair and lets his face fall into his hands. He begins to sob.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Glory's apartment. The minions have obviously finished their cleaning and are now just sitting around, looking bewildered, exhausted and defeated.  
  
  
  
MINION #1  
  
Why hasn't the Great One returned?  
  
MINION #2  
  
Have faith! This will be her day of Glory!  
  
MINION #1  
  
Once again, well punned!  
  
Suddenly an impatient knock is heard at the door. The minions literally jump out of their skins.  
  
MINION #!  
  
(Frantically.) Will it be her, or will it be the other?  
  
MINION #2  
  
I don't know!  
  
Minion #3 shakes his head at the others and rushes to the door. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob, slowly moving the door towards him. There, standing in the door, is a dirt covered, very angry looking Glory, in guy's clothes no less. Her vengeful eyes are narrowed into tedious slits, and she is breathing heavily and slowly seemingly to maintain an obviously explosive temper. Minion #3 immediately moves aside to let her in. Carefully she extends one leg then the other and slowly closes the door behind her. The minions are on their feet with their hands behind their backs, ready to say how hi should she command them to jump. She scans them with her narrowed eyes.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
I have three words for all of you. (Pauses.) Bubble bath. Now.  
  
Minion #1 immediately scurries to do that, obviously not comfortable enough yet to be too near to Glory. The other two look at her nervously, both at a loss for clever words.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Welcome back, your Scrumptious, Sweet, uh, Muffin?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Glaring.) If I look like a breakfast food, things are worse than I thought.  
  
MINION #3  
  
N-no, Your Wonderfully soft, Smooth Porcelain Beauty!  
  
He speaks Not of the truth!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls eyes.) I'm not going to ask. Don't tell me.  
  
Just go get my bath ready.  
  
Minions scurry off to do as their told. Glory tiptoes over to a chair as if she's about to sit down and rest, but then looks at herself again and grimaces, deciding against it. Disappears behind her curtains to shed her clothes and get her bathrobe. Minions are seen readying her bath obediently, blindfolds ready to be put on at Glory's command.  
  
Skip to Glory being done with her bath and sitting by her big mirror at her vanity with a robe on and a towel over her head. She's applying makeup to her face.  
  
GLORY  
  
See this isn't so bad. Good as new. And first thing's first,  
  
I'm going to pay Mousy a little visit.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Your Great, Sweet-smelling, Flowered one,  
  
The Slayer, didn't make it through.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Confusion on her face.) Didn't make it through?  
  
I wanted to kill her myself! Ugh, it's just not Fair!  
  
What about what I wanted? What I needed?  
  
Did she ever once just stop and think about Me in this?  
  
Glory picks up her hairbrush and tosses it to the wall, expecting it to easily make at least a dent with the throwing force of a god. Instead it barely stays in the air long enough to hit the wall. Glory holds out her arm and examines it with confusion, then picks up another stray brush and chucks that one. Obviously it was thrown a bit harder, but definitely not with the strength that she was used to. She takes a big breath and puts her hands on her hips, turning back to her minions.  
  
GLORY  
  
Okay. I'm only going to ask this one time,  
  
And one of you had better answer me.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
The minions all glance at each other with confusion and fear. This can't be good.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Your wonderful, soft smooth one,  
  
we used a resurrection spell to bring you back  
  
but sometimes these things, can be a bit, tricky.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Gets right up in his face.) What do you mean by Tricky?  
  
MINION #2  
  
W- what I mean to say is, there are certain side effects  
  
That may be present after, after the resurrection.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rushes over to the mirror, examining herself with fear.)  
  
Oh no, you didn't. You couldn't, this, can't be happening.  
  
You brought me back, (Pauses.) I'm Human.  
  
INT. Giles' house, much the same as we left it last time. Dark, dismal, and Giles' in a drunken' depression. Old school rock is heard softly in the background, and suddenly there is a knock on the door. Giles sets down his bottle and drags himself to his feet, stumbling towards the door. He opens it.  
  
GILES  
  
Angel.  
  
One of those tearful Kodak moments. Both men's faces are bleak and dark, as if this loss has ripped them in two and their other halves are lost. They just stand there for a minute looking at each other, silently sharing their immense pain. Giles moves aside.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I can't-  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, how silly of me. I invite you in.  
  
Angel lowers his head and gingerly walks inside, as if bricks were tied to his feet and every step was an exaggerated movement only adding to his agony. Man and vampire both sit down on the couch and simply stare at nothing with vacant eyes.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I had to come.  
  
GILES  
  
Of coarse. I understand.  
  
ANGEL  
  
After everything she's been through.  
  
After everything she's done. She doesn't deserve death.  
  
GILES  
  
Quite agreed. Life is cruel and unfair.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I wish there were something I could do.  
  
GILES  
  
You and I both know there isn't.  
  
ANGEL  
  
A way to bring her back. Like they brought Darla back.  
  
GILES  
  
(Eyes become firm and closed off.)  
  
Angel. Don't even talk like that. Not about Buffy.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm sorry. I just, I can't believe she's gone.  
  
GILES  
  
She was truly, the bravest of them all.  
  
She was a hero.  
  
ANGEL  
  
She was more than a hero.  
  
She was something even greater.  
  
Man and vampire sit in silence, merely pondering the wonder of a woman they both loved greatly in different ways. Just being there, having someone to share the pain with, seemed to help just a little.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Back in Glory's apartment, she is in a rage and throwing anything and everything she can find, however lacking her old, godlike strength. The minions are merely standing about, covering their faces from flying objects.  
  
GLORY  
  
Me! Human! Of all the disgusting, cruel, sick jokes to play,  
  
You scabby losers had to bring me back as human? WHY?  
  
WHY ME?  
  
In a frustrated heap, Glory suddenly sinks to the floor, crossing her legs and cradling her head like a young child who just spent all day looking for her favorite toy but never found it.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Sniffs.) Fix it. Fix it now. I cant-  
  
She suddenly jerks her head up, grabbing on to her curls and yanking hard on them  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, not now! I can't-  
  
Her face momentarily twists in apparent agony, then she morphs into Ben.  
  
BEN  
  
-Take this anymore!  
  
Ben blinks from his sitting position and looks around the apartment in total confusion. The minions stop cringing in fear of flying objects, but look at Ben with worry and genuine fear. Ben stands up and puts his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
One of you want to explain to me what I'm doing here?  
  
MINION #1  
  
M-Master Ben! Welcome home!  
  
BEN  
  
Yeah, whatever. Don't tell me you brought us Back!  
  
MINION #3  
  
If - if I may, suffocation was no way for Her Excellence  
  
And this, manly figure, to go out. Completely un-glorified,  
  
Pardon the pun.  
  
Anger crosses Ben's face, and he steps to the right but his foot lands on Glory's nail-filer.  
  
BEN  
  
Damn Glory and her stupid nail stuff!  
  
Ben picks up the nail filer and tosses it, and it goes right through the wall. The minions stop in their tracks and simply stare with wide eyes, as does Ben. Obviously something strange is going on.  
  
BEN  
  
(Puts his hands on his hips.) One of you want to explain that?  
  
MINION #3  
  
I -We did a resurrection spell, and they do have a tenancy  
  
To have, side effects.  
  
BEN  
  
(Gets up in his face.) Which would be?  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Fiddles nervously.) It would appear, that you have  
  
acquired our Great Ones, um, Godly qualities,  
  
while she, acquired your, more human qualities.  
  
BEN  
  
Well, that's just Great! (Throws up his hands.)  
  
What ELSE can you screw up for me?  
  
All the minions back up slightly, obviously afraid of Ben now that he has Glory's godlike strength.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
(Looks down.) And, you've gotta be kidding me!  
  
Ben goes off into a rage, tearing wildly at the dress Glory had put on and bellowing around the room. The minions all retreat, giving each other looks of defeat and worry. Good going, Minions!  
  
EXT. Giles and Angel are walking to the gravesite. Angel of coarse looks glum, but Giles looks even worse considering he's done this before. Angel hesitates.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I hope you're not angry. I just, I had to see.  
  
GILES  
  
(Glumly.) I understand.  
  
Angel keep walking intending on heading towards Buffy's grave, but Giles pauses near Ben's with an unreadable expression on his face. After all, the guy did take a human life, seeing the actual gravestone is bound to put him in a cycle of guilt and bad memories. Angel stops at first appearing to be humble, but suddenly gets a frightened look on his face.  
  
ANGEL  
  
This is Ben's grave?  
  
GILES  
  
(Too upset to notice the fear in Angel's voice.)Yes.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Shifts, running his foot along the soil.)  
  
Ground's been disturbed.  
  
GILES  
  
(Turns on Angel, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.)  
  
WHAT?  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Gets down on his hands and knees, examining.)  
  
Someone crawled out of here. Tonight.  
  
GILES  
  
(Slowly removes his glasses.)  
  
Dear God.  
  
Man and vampire nearly stand and kneel where they were, obviously frozen with terror. Then Giles does something we've never seen him do. Giles faints.  
  
INT. The entire Scooby-gang minus Buffy is in Giles' living room, all looking emotionally exhausted, and worn out and generally uninterested in whatever this meeting was about. We don't see Angel there at first, but he slowly walks out of Giles' kitchen. The gang looks somewhat surprised to see him, but no one is tactless enough to try and make a fundamental greeting. Angel somberly sits down next to Willow on a spare spot of one of the couches.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Hi.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Visibly upset)  
  
What's Deadboy doing here?  
  
Everyone glares at Xander with anger. This was not the time for any of his clever angel-cracks, and he suddenly seems to realize that as he looks down in embarrassment.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm sorry, guys. I came, I came to pay my respect to Buffy,  
  
But now something worse has happened. This isn't the time  
  
To bring this up, but we have no choice.  
  
Giles takes off his sunglasses again and rubs his sweaty forehead, obviously still very shaken and fearful.  
  
GILES  
  
I took him to see Buffy's grave. We, we went past Ben's-  
  
(Pauses, fighting off actual tears.)  
  
It, it was- (Can't finish.)  
  
ANGEL  
  
Someone came out of that grave.  
  
Glory's not dead.  
  
The entire Scooby-gang, already having been through so much, simply stare at him with blank expressions. At this point, nothing can shock them anymore.  
  
ANYA  
  
So, is this where we all die?  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
An-  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Beyond the edge of her rope)  
  
No, she's right! So, so this has all been for nothing!  
  
TARA  
  
Sweetie-  
  
WILLOW  
  
NO! Nothing! The fight, Buffy's Death!  
  
None of it was even worth it, and we're going to all die anyway!  
  
And the worlds going to end!  
  
Unable to take the news, Willow bursts into tears. Tara embraces her and pets her hair, tears escaping from her own eyes. There were no words of comfort anyone could offer, for in their hearts they all knew that Willow spoke the truth. Just then Dawn comes out of Giles' kitchen and sees everyone crying.  
  
DAWN  
  
Oh, oh god, what's going on now?  
  
(Shaking with fear.)  
  
Willow looks up at Dawn with a frightening expression of hopelessness. Dawn's face falls and her knees nearly give in. She obviously knows that this pain, even though it was already unbearable, still wasn't over.  
  
DAWN  
  
Tell me. I have no family. I've got nothing else to loose.  
  
Everyone hesitates, obviously not only afraid for her, but in a way afraid of her. Dawn stares at everyone individually, pleading with her eyes for someone, just one, to be honest with her. Finally she turns her gaze on Angel.  
  
DAWN  
  
Angel, what is it? (Demandingly.)  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Shifts, pursing his lips.)  
  
It's Glory.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Eyes bulge, but she tries to keep herself composed.)  
  
What about her?  
  
ANGEL  
  
She's, back. Resurrected.  
  
Utter horror crosses Dawn's face, her eyes and lips trembling with morbid fear.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Again, Ben sitting on the floor at his and Glory's apartment, sweating and looking like he's in pain.  
  
BEN  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
MINION #3  
  
You- you are loosing composure. You need  
  
To take in energy from a human brain. They are  
  
Out getting you one now!  
  
BEN  
  
So I have to make someone crazy? No.  
  
I won't do it.  
  
MINION #3  
  
Pardon, sir, but if you refuse, you and Glory will die.  
  
BEN  
  
We should be dead. You never should have brought us back.  
  
The minions all look at each other, nervous and frightened. Ben continues to sweat and shift uneasily, in obvious pain and discomfort. Then the door bursts open, and the minions drag in a man in a suit.  
  
MAN  
  
(Looking around in fear.)  
  
Okay, which one of my friends paid you to dress up like this and scare me?  
  
Ben looks at the man and shakes his head in a refusing way. The minions give each other more fearful looks. Minion #3 goes over to Ben as another two continue to hold him down.  
  
MINION #3  
  
Sir, you must eat! For you, for Glory! You MUST!  
  
BEN  
  
N-no, I won't do it! I won't do it!  
  
The minions drag the man over to Ben, who looks at him confused. Ben tries to coordinate his body to scoot away from the man.  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Desperate.) Please, sir!  
  
BEN  
  
(Scoots farther away)  
  
No. I won't hurt anybody.  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Tilts his head.) But you were going to kill the little girl, no?  
  
BEN  
  
(Glares.) That was different.  
  
MAN  
  
(Starting to realize this might not be a prank after all.)  
  
What, what are you psychos doing?  
  
The minions ignore the man obviously, and two of them scuttle over to Ben, basically dragging him back over to the man.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
(Too incoherent to put up too much of a struggle.)  
  
No, I won't do it! I won't!  
  
A few other minions drag the man closer, and now he looks pitifully terrified.  
  
MAN  
  
W-what in God's name are you going to do to me?  
  
BEN  
  
(Still visibly trying to resist, the minion takes his hands)  
  
N-no!  
  
However, instinct and need take over, and Ben's expression changes into somber defeat. As the man tries to struggle and scurry away, the minions hold him fast and Ben lets his fingers sink into the man's skull. For the first time ever, Ben drinks.  
  
INT. Back at Giles house. The Scooby-gang is still sitting on the couches, looking very defeated. Dawn is crying, but silently, only letting tears slip down her cheeks. She doesn't bother to wipe them away. Tara is still holding Willow, Xander and Anya still sitting side bye side and quiet, same for Angel and Giles.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Breaking the silence.)  
  
Maybe there's a way to stop this again, without  
  
Anyone else getting hurt.  
  
ANYA  
  
Sure, because Hellgods are always willing to negotiate.  
  
ANGEL  
  
No. There's got to be a way. Maybe killing her is taking it at the wrong angle.  
  
He's definitely got their attention now, everyone looking at him with a mixture of confusion and horror.  
  
ANGEL  
  
What goes on in her home dimension, isn't our worry.  
  
Maybe there's a way we can get her there without harming  
  
Our world, or any of us.  
  
GILES  
  
What on earth do you mean?  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Buffy sacrificed herself so we could all live.  
  
Lets do what can to preserve that. You guys might  
  
Not want to, but maybe we should try to work with her.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Sarcastically.) Yeah, let's just troddle on over to Glory's  
  
and invite her to dinner! Maybe we can play Monopoly afterwards,  
  
and have a nice conversation!  
  
XANDER  
  
Will-  
  
WILLOW  
  
No! This isn't a game! This isn't a joke!  
  
She nearly took- (Looks at Tara.) My life. All our lives.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I understand how you feel-  
  
WILLOW  
  
No, no you don't! You weren't here! You didn't see  
  
What she did to us! You only came after it was too late!  
  
Angel sits back, obviously shocked and hurt by what Willow said to him, and how hatefully she said it. Even Giles looks shocked.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'm sorry Willow. If I could, I'd, I'd trade my life for hers. You know that.  
  
Giles and Angel share a glance, obviously communicating some silent message about the conversation they had when Angel first arrived about bringing Buffy back.  
  
GILES  
  
(Rubbing his temples.)  
  
I know it sounds preposterous, but Angel may be right.  
  
XANDER  
  
Giles! I know you're sad, but get a grip!  
  
This is Glory we're talking about!  
  
GILES  
  
I realize that. And that's just my point.  
  
We- we can't fight her. Not like this.  
  
An uneasy silence follows. As sad as it is, everyone knows it's true. Glory was in an indirect way the cause of all their sorrows, and the mere thought of trying to help her disgusted them. But in their hearts, they knew that it might be the only way.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't want any more of you getting hurt.  
  
I'll go. The rest of you, research. The Key.  
  
The portals. Find out everything you can.  
  
We'll reconvene in a few hours.  
  
GILES  
  
Angel, she's quite, (Pauses.) Be careful.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I will.  
  
Angel gets up to leave, and Giles follows him to have a few private words. The rest of the Scooby-gang simply stare at each other.  
  
ANYA  
  
S-so we're, helping the Hellgod now?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Angry.) Looks like.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Eyes narrow in seething hatred.)  
  
No. I won't do it. Not after what she did.  
  
TARA  
  
Honey, it might be the only way.  
  
WILLOW  
  
No. There's another way. And I'll find it. To kill the Bitch.  
  
Again they all look at Willow, shocked. Willow's face is twisted in pure hatred such as they have never seen before, and it seems to scare them. Willow's eyes burn with it.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
  
  
  
  
INT. Back in Glory's apartment. Glory had morphed out again, and she was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, the first time she's ever shown a lack of confidence. The minions were merely standing about, giving each other shared looks of deep worry. The nearly jump out of their skin as a brisk knock on the door is heard. One of them scurries over to answer it, and very mad looking Angel appears on the other side. He immediately tries to rush in, but runs into an invisible force at the door.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Confused and enraged, vamps out.)  
  
Invite me in now, and I may just let you live.  
  
The minion looks back at the others helplessly and then at Glory, depending on his god to tell him what to do.  
  
GLORY  
  
You're invited.  
  
The minion's eyes bulge out of his head.  
  
MINION #2  
  
Begging your forgiveness, O Bright, Shiny One,  
  
But that is a vampire-  
  
GLORY  
  
I know what it is.  
  
Without wasting another second, Angel charges in and heads straight for Glory, putting his hands angrily around her throat. She tries to throw him off but what once was a simple act that didn't need a tensed muscle, now was more than her human body was capable of. In a huff Angel releases her, still tough but obviously confused.  
  
ANGEL  
  
You're human.  
  
GLORY  
  
Wow, you noticed that too? I always knew vampires  
  
Were observant.  
  
ANGEL  
  
You killed Buffy.  
  
A look of confusion plays across her face. She didn't know the details of what happened anyone after Buffy beat her with the giant hammer.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
I didn't touch 'er, sweet cheeks.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Desperately trying to control his blinding anger.)  
  
She's dead. Because of you.  
  
GLORY  
  
( Rolls her eyes.)The Slayer, ruined my chance of getting home.  
  
And then my dumb minions brought me back to this hellhole. I think I'm the one who deserves pity here!  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Obviously surprised by her twisted logic.)  
  
I'm not here to argue with you over who deserves what.  
  
GLORY  
  
Then, why Are you here?  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Pauses.)  
  
For Buffy. She died so this world could survive. I'm not going to let her death be in vein.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Eyes his suspiciously.)  
  
Another vampire who loves the Slayer. Y'know, I don't get that!  
  
I thought Vampires were supposed to kill the Slayer!  
  
ANGEL  
  
I won't let you destroy the world.  
  
GLORY  
  
Yeah, like I can anyway. Like I Ever wanted to. DO you think I Care about you, her, or this world at all? I just wanted to go home. This world destroyed, just a side thing. Not my main adgenda.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'll help you get home.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Pauses) You'll- what?  
  
ANGEL  
  
In a way that won't destroy the world. And in a way where no one has to die.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head suspiciously.)  
  
Why would you help me, vamp? Far as you care, I was better off dead.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Yeah. You were.  
  
Glory narrows her eyes and glares at the vampire with a mix of hatred and also hope, and Angel stares back at her with disgust. The minions all stand about uncertainly, but ready to defend their precious god against this vampire at any cost.  
  
ANGEL  
  
We'll do it. We'll get you home.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smirks.) There's a price I'm sure. So, what's yours?  
  
ANGEL  
  
You. Out of the way. Not hurting anyone. Especially Dawn.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Considers, rubbing her chin.)  
  
Alright Vamp, I'll give you a chance. But you play tricks with me,  
  
They all die.  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Turns around and heads for the door, but eyes Glory one last time.)  
  
Is that a yes?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tosses her curls behind her shoulders.)  
  
For now. But no games.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't play games. Death isn't a game.  
  
GLORY  
  
No. It's a dream.  
  
Without another word, Angel turned around and walked out of Glory's apartment. She watches him go, not moving and unsure of what to think.  
  
MINION #3  
  
O Great One, perhaps we should-  
  
GLORY  
  
(Holds up her hand.) No. Don't do anything. Just, let him go.  
  
The minions look at each other with fear and concern. Usually Glory would have them follow, but this accidental switch with her and Ben was taken farther than they thought. This .. could not be good.  
  
INT. In the magic shop, the gang is assembled and not looking too happy about it. They're sitting at the table supposedly in research mode, but no one had their hearts or minds into it. Willow sits with her arms crossed, obviously refusing to take any part in it. Tara is looking at her with concern, Xander and Anya were digging in the books. Giles was sitting, looking very sad and stressed out. Dawn was sitting in the corner, playing absentmindedly with a gem, obviously fighting off tears.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
I think I found something-  
  
(Frowns)  
  
Never mind. It's how to attract a hellgod. Not how to repel one.  
  
XANDER  
  
O, that's clever. Who the hell would want to attract one? That's like,  
  
Standing in a forest smearing honey on your chest,  
  
Hoping a bear will come and eat you.  
  
No one has the energy to chuckle at Xander's attempt at humor, and for a moment he looks semi-disappointed about that. He shrugs it off and continues flipping through pages. Focus on Dawn again as unnoticed she slides a book off the shelf and carefully opens it. Her eyebrows widen and her lips part, obviously reading something she finds very interesting.  
  
TARA  
  
Willow, maybe we should-  
  
WILLOW  
  
NO! Did you not hear me? I won't be a part of this! It's, sick!  
  
GILES  
  
Willow, I understand how you feel but-  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
No, you don't! If you did, none of us would be here,  
  
Doing this! It's not right! Buffy wouldn't want it!  
  
GILES  
  
(Quietly.) She'd want us to protect one another.  
  
(Glances over to the corner.) And Dawn. Especially Dawn.  
  
XANDER  
  
Giles has a point, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Turns her glare on Xander.)  
  
No! No point! We don't HELP Evil Gods!  
  
ANYA  
  
(Softly.) Buffy stood against evil, are you sure this is-  
  
Giles reaches out an enraged fist and slams it against the table, knocking books in the air and sending everyone immediately into a fearful silence. For a moment his eyes seem to lock on everyone, silently warning them all that this wasn't a subject of debate. Giles already proved that by killing Ben, there was no black and white when it comes to right and wrong. Dawn even jumped from the impact, the book fluttering shut out of paranoia and her sad eyes raising up to regard Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
Now look here! This isn't a debate. Damn it, we have to move fast!  
  
If you don't like it, you're free to go. I'm not holding anyone prisoner.  
  
  
  
Willow raises her fiery eye in a silent challenge, and everyone seems to hold their breath as they watch her and Giles silently face off. Suddenly, Willow leaps out of her chair.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm out of here.  
  
Willow stalks towards the door and Tara stands up, staring after her in desperation.  
  
TARA  
  
Willow!  
  
Willow pauses and turns her head around to look at Tara with a blank expression. Tara bites her bottom lip, unsure of what to say now that she had her lover's attention.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Calmly.) Are you coming?  
  
Tara looks at Willow, and then shifts her gaze with concern to the rest of the crew. Giles nods in silent understanding, and carefully, Tara stands up and saunters over to Willow. They leave together.  
  
XANDER  
  
Well that's great. One of our best researchers is having a PMS moment.  
  
GILES  
  
She needs time. She'll come around, once she realizes it's the  
  
Right thing to do.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Nods.) Yeah. (Unconvincingly.)  
  
The room goes quiet again, and we see Dawn carefully pick up the book again and reopen it, engulfing herself in what is obviously something of interest.  
  
EXT. Willow and Tara, walking back to their dorm.  
  
TARA  
  
Willow, honey I know you're upset-  
  
WILLOW  
  
I really am! I mean, Glory hurt us. She hurt you!  
  
The fire and anger that was tightly stretched across Willow's face fades away as she talks, and is replaces by fear and sadness.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Sniffs.) And you, I thought I lost you. God, I thought you  
  
were gone forever. And now, you're back, and Buffy's gone,  
  
but I can't help but be glad. That you're okay.  
  
TARA  
  
(Tilts her head with sympathy.)  
  
Is that what this is about? You feel guilty?  
  
WILLOW  
  
I should be sadder. I should be, but, I'm not. Because we're still  
  
Alive, and you're with me again. And, I'm horrible. That's a horrible thing to say.  
  
Tara reaches forward and embraces willow, rubbing her back and trying sooth the girl she loves, the girl who obviously had so much more under her layers than anyone else knew.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
No sweetie, you're not horrible. Being happy to be alive  
  
Doesn't make you a bad person.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Sobbing now.) But Buffy-  
  
TARA  
  
-Is in a better place. Believe that. We have to. For her.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Death was her gift.  
  
Both girls crying now, they fall to their knees on the sidewalk, embracing each other tightly as if letting go would mean the end of the world. Again.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Glory's apartment again. Glory is sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin and she's shaking softly, as if in the mist of a cold chill.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Oh Great One, would you like a blanket or shawl?  
  
GLORY  
  
B-bring me something. I don't really care what.  
  
Minions look at each other with concern for their God's strange, non- arrogant and almost depressed behavior, silently asking one another just how much the resurrection mix-up actually did effect her. One of the minion's rushes to the closet and grabs a nice shawl, bringing it to Glory. She snatches it away from him, scowling.  
  
MINION  
  
This should keep you warm, O, great one!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tossing over her shoulders.)  
  
Warm. Nothing will make me warm. It's cold. Forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minions again share a worried look as Glory's eyes slightly glaze over, seemingly lost in a world of pain and confusion.  
  
INT. Magic shop, night time. Very somberly, Anya and Xander are still looking through some books at the table, Dawn still sitting in the corner looking in that same book we saw her with earlier, and Giles pretending to oversee everything. There's a knock at the door, and Giles slowly goes to answer it. It's Angel.  
  
GILES  
  
(Takes off his glasses.)  
  
Do come in.  
  
Angel quietly enters, keeping his eyes down and walks absentmindedly past Giles. Giles appears concerned.  
  
GILES  
  
What happened at Glory's?  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Sighs.)  
  
Something's not right.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Peeks up from his book.)  
  
Wow. Observant for a vampire!  
  
Giles shoots Xander a look of warning, and Xander lowers his eyes back to his book sheepishly.  
  
ANGEL  
  
She was too quick to agree to let us help her.  
  
And there's something else. (Hesitates.)  
  
GILES  
  
Go on.  
  
ANGEL  
  
There wasn't anything, off about her.  
  
ANYA  
  
Strange, cause usually with Hellgods, everything's "off."  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks confused.)  
  
I'm not sure I understand.  
  
ANGEL  
  
The smell, in her place, was human.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, she does share her body with a human, (Pauses)  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
No, I mean, herself. She was in her own form. And she smelled human.  
  
Dawn raises her eyes and slowly closes the book she was looking through, and then slowly stood to her feet. Giles turns.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn. What is it?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks down, pursing her lips.)  
  
With resurrection spells, sometimes, things go wrong.  
  
Giles raises an eyebrow, obviously curious as to how Dawn knows this since he didn't know that she once tried to bring Joyce back, but he has enough tact to not ask questions.  
  
DAWN  
  
Maybe, Glory, maybe her and Ben got mixed up.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sits down, trying to take all this in.)  
  
Mixed up. Dear god.  
  
Anya and Xander both raise their heads out of the books they were searching through, looking like nothing could come as a shock to them anymore after all they've been through.  
  
XANDER  
  
So the Hell god is walking around a human chick?  
  
GILES  
  
Let's not, jump to conclusions just yet.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Want me to go back?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
No. We still have yet to understand what's going on.  
  
So, what did happen while you were there? Exactly.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
She was, self-conscious. And immediately agreed to let us  
  
Help her get home. It didn't feel right.  
  
  
  
While they continue talking, Dawn walks back over the corner and using her foot, slides the book she had been peeking through behind the shelf, trying to keep it out of sight.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
I see. And, did anything occur that could lead you to believe  
  
She's had a, change of conscience?  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
I wasn't here before, but she was definitely frazzled.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
So, she's going to go all reform on us now?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
Giles sits down, trying to take all this in. So much has happened that he is appearing physically and emotionally drained, and the lines on his face show.  
  
  
  
Fade to black.  
  
  
  
INT. Glory's apartment, Glory having been so stressed out lost her hold on her energy, and Ben was now sitting on the couch, literally seen shaking with fear and his face white as a sheet. The minions are standing around, looking nervous and drained.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
Anything we can do for you, sir?  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
You can leave me alone.  
  
You've already done enough damage.  
  
  
  
Minions look at each other, sharing empathy and disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
(Looking at Ben again.)  
  
We couldn't interest you in a nice, mumosa?  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
(Head whirls around.)  
  
Why are you waiting on me?  
  
You never cared before.  
  
  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
I, we-  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
I'm no God! Just because my muscles are stronger,  
  
Doesn't mean anything. Glory's the God. The God of failure.  
  
You should have left us where we were buried. Hell, maybe  
  
I'll just do the honors this time and end us both, for good.  
  
  
  
The minions' jaws all drop, as if Ben had just said the most forbidden words in history. The first minion rushes forward.  
  
  
  
MINION #1  
  
(In terror)  
  
No, sir, you mustn't!  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
And why, Mustn't I?  
  
  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Approaches them cautiously.)  
  
If I may, we will find a way to fix this, inconvenience!  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
Fix it. How? You couldn't even resurrect us right!  
  
You're not good for anything, you two-faced, scab-ridden  
  
Freaks. The only thing you were ever good for, is being a punching bag.  
  
  
  
Ben reaches back and belts one of the minions, forgetting apparently that he now has god-strength. The minion goes flying back, and actually breaks through the wall. Sheet rock crumbles, and Ben sighs with defeat, staring at his hand. He then sits down on the couch again, too frustrated to care that the other minions were still staring at him with fear.  
  
  
  
INT. Magic Box. Basically picking up where the scene left off. Everyone seems quiet; thinking.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
We have to be sure.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
How can we? To get close enough to know, it's too dangerous.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'll go back. Get proof.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
How?  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Simple. You basically said that Glory, in her god-form, is nearly  
  
Invincible.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
O! Yeah, and aside from the god hammer, things don't hurt her. Or even cut her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Sounds simple enough to me. Cut her, see if she bleeds.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Do be careful. And if you run into trouble, (Pauses)  
  
Don't stay. Get out, as fast as you can.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Purses his lips with determination.)  
  
You guys stay here. (Glances outside)  
  
Not a lot of time left before sunrise.  
  
  
  
Angel nods to everyone and makes his way out, once again heading for Glory's flat. Anya yawns, resting her head on her arm and Xander looks at her with silent concern. Giles stares blankly towards the door.  
  
  
  
INT. Glory's apartment, again. There's a knock on the door. Ben sits up, narrowing his eyes.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
Great. What now?  
  
  
  
Minions glance at each other with worry, and Minion #2 rushes forward to see.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
It is the vampire again!  
  
  
  
Ben looks confused, since it was Glory who was here the first time he visited, he doesn't even know who "the vampire" is. Having already been invited in once, Angel shoves the door directly into the minion and struts angrily inside, obviously looking for Glory. He sees Ben and stops, not prepared for that.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
(Annoyed.)  
  
You are?  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Angel. (Tilts his head.)  
  
You must be Glory's other half.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
What do You know about it?  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well its funny, cause I actually know a lot.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
What do you want?  
  
  
  
Angel suddenly reaches in his pocket quickly producing a fairly small dagger, and throws it full-force at Ben. It was too quick for him to be able to avoid it, but it merely bounces off him anyway. Angel sighs.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
That.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a cool Angelus-like smile plays across Angel's face, and Ben looks almost apprehensive under the chill. Angel shakes his head softly, still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Funny. I don't know you, but, other than whole murder and mayhem thing,  
  
I'd bet you were a pretty decent guy.  
  
I heard Buffy couldn't kill you, because she doesn't kill humans.  
  
(Pauses.) But, if you've got the God powers,  
  
that means Glory has the human ones. And,  
  
I have no problem killing her.  
  
  
  
Ben's face becomes dark and his sarcastic, defensive look fades. It's obvious he does believe Angel. And he's afraid.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
Look, we didn't ask for this second life.  
  
And As for Glory, she can't hurt anyone anymore.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Not in the least bit put at ease.)  
  
But you can. If you have her powers,  
  
You need to suck people's brains out. Don't you.  
  
  
  
A dark look of guilt crosses Ben's face. He can't deny what he had done, and what he would have to do again to survive.  
  
ANGEL  
  
And we won't let that happen.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
Yeah. Well stay here till Glory comes back. Then kill her.  
  
I don't care anymore  
  
  
  
A minion rushes forward, his face all frazzled.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
No! You must not hurt the Great Glorificus!  
  
  
  
Angel leaps forward and grabs him by his neck roughly, vamping out and trying to control his temper.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
Why the hell not?  
  
  
  
Ben only sighs, not making a move in the minion's defense. His eyes glum he only watches, and Angel glances at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
Because she is the great one.  
  
  
  
ANGEL  
  
(Laughs)  
  
That's your reason?  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
(His face somber) Yes.  
  
  
  
Angel keeps staring him down with his yellow eyes narrowed in hatred. Close in on his face as the scene fades.  
  
  
  
INT. The magic shop, the sun is just beginning to rise and everyone looks exceptionally tired with bags under their eyes. Xander and Anya have obviously given up looking through their books and are sitting at the table resting their heads on their hands. Dawn is sleeping in the corner, and only Giles is the one who seems to be attempting to stay awake. He is sitting at the register counter going through what looks like the store's record books. Xander looks up lazily.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Maybe we should take Dawn back to my apartment and let her sleep there.  
  
  
  
Giles' head lurches up from his record books as if Xander had just yanked him out of something deep.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
What- oh yes, of coarse. She should, go home. Slipped my mind.  
  
  
  
Xander stands up and Anya lifts her head.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Can we go home now?  
  
  
  
Xander silently nods and goes over to Dawn, gently nudging her.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Dawn. Wake up.  
  
  
  
Dawn shifts her weight and opens her eyes with effort.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Hm..what?  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
You can sleep at my place. It's almost day anyway.  
  
  
  
Dawn sighs heavily and untangles herself while Xander goes to collect Anya. While no one's looking, Dawn reaches under the shelf where she kicked that book earlier and after glancing around one last time to make sure it was safe, stuffs it in her backpack. She scrambles to her feet as Xander and Anya approach her.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
You ready, Dawnster?  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Yawning.) Yep.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Looking up.)  
  
Flip the closed sign on your way out, I'm going to stay here in case-  
  
(Hesitates, then doesn't finish the sentence.)  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Nodding.) Okay.  
  
  
  
The three of them begin to make their way out of the magic shop single file, and Xander flips the sign. Giles watches them go with a sad look on his face.  
  
  
  
The three begin making their way down the Sunnydale main street, staring up at the steadily rising sun.  
  
ANYA  
  
Where do you suppose Angel is staying?  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Pauses.) I don't know, didn't ask.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Well maybe we should have.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Stops briefly.)  
  
My mind's been on other things, An. Buff,  
  
And Glory. (Shakes head sadly.)  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
But, that's why we need to stay on top of things!  
  
It doesn't stop, and we always have to know who's where!  
  
We can't loose anyone else, there won't be enough of us left!  
  
  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Hugs her) An, don't say that. We're gonna be fine.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
You don't know that! We don't know anything!  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
STOP IT! She's gone, she's gone and this isn't helping!  
  
  
  
Xander and Anya both stop, surprised by Dawn's outburst after she'd been so quiet lately. A look of pity and remorse crosses their faces.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Sorry, Dawn. We just got, a little carried away.  
  
  
  
Dawn shifts the bag on her shoulders and glares at them pointedly. Anya looks down. She was getting better with words but in times of grief, she still had to struggle to find the right things to say. Instead of exchanging any more words, the three of them turned around and continued walking in silence.  
  
  
  
INT. Tara and Willow's apartment. Willow is sitting on the bed staring blankly at 'Miss Kitty Fantastico' and Tara is brushing her hair. Willow gets up slowly and walks over to their bookshelf, taking out the book that Dawn had used last season to try to resurrect her mother. Willow begins to turn the pages and Tara suddenly looks up.  
  
  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
Honey, what are you doing?  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Nothing . .(Continues turning the pages.)  
  
  
  
Tara sets the brush down and walks over to Willow, giving her a sad look.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
Aw, baby, you know we can't.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(A tear glistening in her eye.)  
  
I know. But it's not fair.  
  
  
  
Tara slowly takes the book out of Willow's hands, and Willow sadly lets her. Tara hugs her again.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
We'll get through this.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I don't want to get through this.  
  
We shouldn't have to. Buffy should be here. With us. With Dawn.  
  
  
  
The girls continue to hug, Tara rubbing Willow's back in an attempt to sooth her. Tara can't see Willow's face, but her sadness vanishes momentarily to seething hatred. Then she closes her eyes again and the moment is gone.  
  
  
  
INT. Glory's place again. Ben is sitting on the bed again looking scared, then suddenly his eyebrows rise and he morphs into Glory. She glances around for a spit second with hope in her eyes, then seems to remember her situation and her face falls. Minions rush to her aid.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
Can I get you anything, O Great One?  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Yeah. Get me a pillow and what's that thing that humans  
  
use to kill themselves with? Oh yeah, a gun. And, don't forget the bullets?  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
(Nervously trying to play along with her sarcasm)  
  
Oh, but Squeaky soft one, the brains on the pillow would ruin the pretty lace!  
  
  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Pauses.) Good point.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Glory leans her head against the pillow rubbing her temples.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, I need a brain. (Pauses.) No wait, I don't anymore.  
  
Then, what's this all about?  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
(Confused.) Pardon, Your Most Excellent Flawless One?  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
This, head thing! It hurts! Why does it hurt?  
  
  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
It's called a headache, there's a pill you can swallow to make it better.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh! KILL ME NOW!  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
(Shifts his weight.) O, I could never!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh! I can't deal with this!  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
O, you must! T'is only temporary! We will fix it!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
You couldn't fix your fuzzy greasy wig if a fan blew  
  
It a centimeter to the side!  
  
  
  
The minion smiled nervously, unsure of how to respond to that. Another minion rushes in with a glass of water in one hand, and his other palm up carrying something.  
  
  
  
MINION #1  
  
Here, O' Great One! Take these, your head will feel much better!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Groaning, sits up and looks at him confused.)  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
  
  
The minion hands her the Advil and the glass of water.  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
Swallow these! With the water. You'll feel better.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Looks down pointedly.)Wow, simple as that huh.  
  
No wonder the humans frowned on the whole brain-sucking thing.  
  
  
  
Glory tosses the pills into her mouth and swings some water, swallowing them. The minion waits to see if she wants more water, but since she's not taking any more sips he gently takes it back for her. She pauses for maybe three seconds.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Hey! These things aren't Working! I thought you said they would Work!  
  
  
  
MINION #1  
  
They will O Soft, fluffy one! But you must give them ten minutes or so!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
As soon as I get my God-powers back, first people I'm brain-  
  
Sucking are going to be those idiots that made these pills.  
  
Ten minutes! People screw faster than that!  
  
  
  
Glory groans again and lays her head back down on her pillow. The minions exchange a glance. God powers or no, she was still in a way the same Glory that they knew and loved. And at least that was something.  
  
  
  
INT. The magic shop, Giles is still at the counter trying desperately to stay awake, but every few moments his eyelids would droop. He finally slams the book shut and sits up.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Bloody 'ell. This is going no where.  
  
  
  
He pauses again, then grabs his coat and his keys, and leaves the magic shop.  
  
  
  
INT. Xander's place. Xander is crashed on his bed, and Anya is removing his shoes. Xander's already sleeping.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Muttering in his sleep.)  
  
Buffy, no. Don't do it. Don't jump.  
  
  
  
Anya frowns, glancing at him and then glancing down to the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(To herself.) Do you really love me Xander?  
  
Or has it been her all along?  
  
  
  
INT. Giles house. His hair is a greasy mess and he didn't bother changing out of his clothes before he crashed on the couch. He's sleeping too. The scene slowly fades and turns into Giles' dream world. Giles is standing in seemingly the middle of no where, at the edge of a cliff, looking fairly beat up.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Demanding.) Why? Why would you take her?  
  
  
  
Into view comes the now-familiar form of the first Slayer.  
  
  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
Death, was her gift.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
It wasn't a gift. It was cruel punishment. She had no  
  
Other choice.  
  
  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
Dawn could have ended it. Death, was her gift to Dawn.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
No! She had no other choice. Buffy is a hero. She felt  
  
She had to. She was cheated! Of a life!  
  
  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
It is not over. Not on either end.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
What do you mean? Glory?  
  
  
  
FIRST SLAYER FORM  
  
And your Slayer. It is not over.  
  
  
  
The form of the first Slayer fades away, as does the dream world. Giles suddenly awakes to someone knocking on his door. Sighing, he drags his body off of the couch and waddles to the door, opening it slowly with suspicion. A classy looking man in a business suit is standing in the doorway. The man holds out his hand.  
  
  
  
MAN  
  
Rupert Giles, I assume. I'm Hank Summers. Dawn's father.  
  
  
  
Giles' eyes bulge with surprise, jealousy and even hatred. He is frozen, unable and unwilling to reach forward and shake the man's hand.  
  
  
  
Fade to black.  
  
  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
